A Very Special and Unique BTR Christmas
by TinyHandz
Summary: A Very Fluffy and Cute Christmas BTR story. Also my first SLASH. Jagan and Kenlos in which Logan is surprised and Carlos hangs from the roof. Please read and review also MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**Ok so... Is it funny that i had to read my own story to remember how to start one of these? Well... I made a promise to my Best Friend/Sister (Not really but you know what i mean xD). I promised her i would write her a Christmas One-shot and it's a slash fic. My first too so sorry if it's all cheesy I'm just like that xD... And I have glitter in my hands... That has nothing to do with this. ON WITH THE STORY!**

It was Christmas at The Palm Woods, almost. Bitters let the residents have a Christmas party before everyone left. Weird Right? Turn out he talked with his manager and he's spending Christmas with his mom, And Griffin Promised that this year he wouldn't make BTR do EP's because 'All Over Again' was being a Hit.

The party was going to be poolside and BTR was going to sing Their Christmas songs.

"This is awesome" James said. Logan noticed the spark he got in his eye before they performed.

"I know A party, singing, and then going to Minnesota." Kendall said grinning.

"Where's Litos?" Logan asked when he suddenly noticed the peacefulness of their conversation.

"Oh No!" Kendall said checking his pockets.

"Don't worry I'll ride with him. Gustavo already said we didn't have to sing." Logan told James and Kendall while they loaded Carlos in the ambulance.

"But Logie I feel fine." Carlos complained.

Once in the Ambulance Logan decided to talk.

"They're taking you to the hospitals to check if there are any concussions and medical stuff you wouldn't understand. Why did you take Kendall's car?"

"Cause I went to get him a present, and it was all fine until I needed to Park, OW!" Carlos explained while they were cleaning a cut on his cheek.

"Why get him a present? I thought we all had ours ready?" Logan said.

Carlos just stayed silent.

"Carlos you know, you are my brother and nothing you say is going to change my mind." Logan said.

"Logan?" Carlos said starting to sound a little nervous.

"Yeah?" Logan said slowly.

"I'm... I'm Gay and I really like Kendall... for a while now actually. The reason I took his car was to get him a present but, heading back I got nervous and i couldn't park very well." Carlos said starting slow and speeding as the story went.

"That's it?" Logan said a bit relieved it wasn't something Horrible.

"Yeah." Carlos said a confused.

"It's okay, your still my brother. In fact I'm going to trust you with something" logan said.

"What?" Carlos said curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well, I'm gay too... and I like James. I didn't know who to tell. Only my parents know." I told him. It felt a little good to get that out of my chest.

"Okay, the doctor said you are ready to go and that next time you need to be careful. Kendall and James came by a while ago and brought my car."

"How did they leave?" Carlos asked.

"Camille gave them the ride back."

They drove home in silence. it was just 8:45 p.m. and the party was going around until midnight. Everybody said Kendall and James were waiting for them in the Apartment.

"guys we're home." Carlos said as Logan opened the doors to 2J.

"We're in Kendall's room playing Video Games." James said.

As Logan and Carlos were headed to the room Carlos suddenly stopped at the door.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" Logan said worriedly.

"T-t-the Present!" Carlos exclaimed.

Logan looked ahead and saw that James and Kendall were playing Video Games. Something caught Logan's eye. Kendall was wearing a very Fancy looking watch.

"How did you manage to get him _THAT_?" Logan asked unbelievingly.

"I asked Kelly to lend me some money but Logan he _HAS_ it, It means he read my love letter. oh no! What if he hates me?" Carlos said worried.

"If I hate you would I be wearing this watch that has _'C + K Love Forever'_ engraved in it?" Kendall said.

Carlos Froze.

"Damn dude, you sure know how to give presents!" James stated which made Carlos blush.

"So you don't hate me?" Carlos asked trying to make sure he heard right.

Kendall Just went towards him and kissed him softly in the lips and said.

"No, I Love you!"

All Carlos could do was hug him.

Logan and James went to the balcony after it was getting a little awkward.

They were in the balcony. Logan decided that if Carlos could tell Kendall he could tell James.

_So here it goes..._

"James, I need to tell you something." He started

"Oh, I have something really Important to tell you too." He said.

"You go first." Logan politely said.

"Ok, so i met this girl..."

_I knew it. He's too good for me and he likes girls. I'll do what I always do and just fake a smile._ Logan thought.

"Really?" Logan said faking excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, so i asked her out on a date, but on that date I realized something."

"What?" Logan asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"Would you just let me finish?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. So in the whole date I found out something Logan. I really... I mean _REALLY _like you and I've liked you for a while now but that made it much more clear. I don't know how you may feel about me but I just had to get that out of my chest." James said looking at Logan's eyes.

Logan didn't know what to say. Ti say that he was surprised was little. He didn't expect **THAT** to happen.

"Are... You... Okay?" James asked worried.

"I... I... I Love you too." Logan smiled while he said that but before anything else could happen.

**BAM!**

They look up to see Kendall holding an Upside down Carlos from the third floor balcony holding a mistletoe.

By now the whole Palm Woods was watching.

James just shrugged, took Logan by the shoulders and kissed him. When they parted they heard the whole Palm Woods cheering.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." James said.

"You don't know how long I've _waited_ for you to do that." Logan replied smiling.

Nothing could take this moment away. Except.

_**SPLASH!**_

"Sorry!" Kendall said.

"I'm okay!" Carlos responded from where he fell in the pool.

**THE END!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! It started to rain :D Since it doesn't snow here in Puerto Rico is all i can ask for. I wish you enjoyed this and Please Review.**


End file.
